Change
by InsaneWriter
Summary: “I’m so sorry,Zack, I completely forgot you were in here,”she said squinting in embarrassment.“Hey don’t worry about it, Maddie,”he said.Then suddenly Maddie felt his breathe on the back of her neck as he said in a low husky voice,“You know you liked it"
1. To College And Back Home Again

**A/N: Alright, so this is my first Suite Life Of Zack and Cody story. Please go easy on me. Hopefully you all like this plot. It's a bit different and the characters are a bit out of character. Anyway Review away!**

* * *

The story takes place out in the country far from the _Tipton Hotel. _Carey had inherited a small plum orchard from her Aunt Bertha. She decided to turn in her microphone and move out to the country. Of course she brought her reluctant pre-teen boys with her, Zack and Cody. She had also decided to become Madeline Fitzpatrick's legal guardian. _Why? _You ask. Maddie's parents had divorced and she didn't have the heart to choose which parent to live with, so Maddie's parents entrusted Carey with their daughter. They really didn't care about her anyway and the daughter felt likewise.

Let us begin the story at the end of summer, the sun set on the horizon as a blonde haired sixteen year old girl sat on a branch of a plum tree staring at the colors of orange and yellow combine in the sky.

"Maddie, Where are you?" she heard throughout the orchard.

The young girl jumped down from the tree, her hair up in a loose ponytail, she was wearing blue jeans, a white tank top and black converse sneakers. She suddenly heard some rustling behind her, she turned and saw a thirteen year old boy with blonde hair, he wore baggy jeans and a t-shirt.

"What're you doing out here, Zack?" she asked him firmly.

"I should ask you the same question," he crossed his arms and circled her. The boy was a few inches shorter than her. "My mom got worried so she sent me to look for you," he said answering her question.

"Where's Cody?" she asked curiously.

"You know him, always studying," Zack then added, "You know, sometimes I wonder how we're related."

She smiled and placed her arm around his shoulder as they began their walk back to the small home in the distance.

The young boy then asked, "How do you feel about going to college next year?"

"I don't like the idea of being away from you guys for so long," she replied.

"It's only five years," he said half jokingly.

She grinned. "I won't be here when you and your brother's voice changes, I won't be here when you two graduate." She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, it's not like we won't ever see each other again. My mom and brother will write and…" he paused for a moment. "I guess for **you **I'll write also."

She smiled softly, "I'm sure you will kiddo." She rustled his hair playfully, then as they approached the steps of the porch Maddie couldn't help but express a worried look upon her lovely countenance.

"Don't worry, my mom will take care of us when you're gone and you know we'll help her out with the work around the orchard," Zack said assuringly.

Maddie studied the young boy and grinned. "I'm not worried; I know you guys will take care of each other."

As the two made their way into the house, Maddie thought about how thankful and blessed she was to have Carey and the boys in her life. It was because of them that she's going to college and a good one at that.

Soon it came time for Maddie to leave, she was both excited and scared and sad. She had no idea what to expect from the college life. She knew one thing was for sure, she would have a lot more homework. There she stood in the airport lobby with Carey and the boys, nearly in tears. She had lived with them for over a year and now she had to leave.

"I'll miss you, Maddie," Cody, Zack's twin, hugged the taller young girl. He was wearing a long sleeved button up shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"I'll miss you too, Cody," she embraced the boy tightly.

Zack then walked up to her and opened his arms to her, "Come here, beautiful," he said giving her a mischievous smirk.

She smiled faintly and embraced him. She knew the young boy had a crush on her ever since he saw her when they had first moved to the _Tipton_. Surprisingly, Maddie and Zack had become the best of friends. She was actually closer to Zack than she was to Cody. She and Zack shared something special alright.

"Take care of yourself," Carey said as she hugged the youth, cherishing the moment.

"You too and I can't thank you enough for taking me into your home," Maddie said not letting go of Carey. "Thank you all for everything," she added.

"Hey, you're part of this family now," Carey said finally releasing her.

Just then Maddie's flight was called.

The teenage girl wiped the tears from her cheeks and said, "Well, that's me." And before she walked into the gate, she took one last look at the only real family she's ever had. "I'll see you in five."

They all waved at her obstinently sad to see her leave.

First two years of college were the hardest for Maddie, once she had passed the two year mark it was smooth sailing from there. God… All the homework was ridiculous; she barely had any time to have friends or a boyfriend for that matter. All through her college career she managed to write Carey, Zack and Cody, but as the years passed the letters became fewer and fewer. Then the time had finally come, she was officially a college graduate. She felt so accomplished and so… Clueless… She had no idea what to do next. After a few days of intense contemplation, and I mean her sitting in front of the TV eating ice cream, she came to a conclusion. She was going to fly back to (insert city/town here) and surprise the Martins.

Wow… Five years and she was finally going back. She was a bit nervous, though. She didn't quite know what to expect when she got home. Had things changed? Had Carey changed? Had Cody changed? Had Zack changed?

Hours later she finally arrived in front of the Martin home, she exited the cab and studied the place for a bit. Everything sure did look the same. It was the same porch she used to drink hot chocolate on cold winter nights. The same yard she used to chase Zack and Cody around when they played tag on cool summer evenings. She walked up the steps of the porch and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. _Maybe, I should've called, _Maddie thought in regret.

"Hello," she suddenly heard. She turned and saw a young man.

_Oh good, Carey took my advice and hired help, _Maddie thought. "Does Carey Martin still live here?" she asked the young man politely.

"Yeah, she does, but she's out doing some errands," the teenager stated in a friendly manner. "Maybe I can help you; I'm her son, Zack."

Completely shocked, Maddie's jaw dropped a bit as she thought, _No… That can't be Zack._


	2. Things Just Aren't The Same

**A/N: I went ahead and changed the rating. I hope you all like this chapter. Review!**

* * *

Completely shocked, Maddie's jaw dropped a bit as she thought, _No… That can't be Zack. _That handsome young man was Zack? She absolutely couldn't bring herself to believe it. The last time she saw him, he was shorter than her. Now he stood a few inches taller than her and he cut his hair! It looked as if he had been working in the orchard, because he was sweating, he was wearing some work gloves and his black steel toe boots were all muddy. He was also wearing a blue plaid long sleeve shirt and his blue jeans looked tainted with dirt.

"Zack?" She finally managed to say. "Is it really you?"

She saw him study her for a bit, then come to realization of who she was.

"Oh my god, Maddie?" He stated more than asked incredulously.

She nodded. "Yes, Maddie." She then added, "Boy, you've grown." She smiled at the fact.

"And you're more beautiful than I remember," He said with a coy grin.

"Thank you," she smiled trying not to blush.

"Why didn't you call?" he asked.

"Did I come at the wrong time?" She asked as he followed her to the cab to help her gather her bags.

"No, of course not," with ease he carried two of her large suit cases up the patio steps and into the house.

_Wow, he's gotten strong, _Maddie thought as she carried two smaller bags in.

"I just wish you would've called so we could throw you a welcome home party or something," he said as he put down the bags in the cozy living room. He then walked into the kitchen followed by Maddie and took out a bottled water from the fridge. He chugged half of it before asking, "Did you want one?"

She shook her head. "No, thanks," she grinned and went on. "Anyway, the reason I didn't call is because I didn't want Carey to go through all that trouble of planning a party." She leaned against the white tiled counter and crossed her arms.

Zack Martin stood there leaning sideways against the fridge, staring at her with that trademark smirk of his. "I've missed you, Maddie," he said, his voice becoming low and intense.

Maddie's heart suddenly sped up from its usual pace. _Man, did his voice change alright. _"I missed you too, Zack," she replied with a soft smile. She kept staring at him, still seeing that thirteen year old boy. It was sure hard for her to believe that this tall, handsome, strong, blond haired young man was her best friend.

"What?" Zack caught her gape upon him. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No," she laughed lightly. "It's just… I didn't realize how much things can change in five years."

"Maddie?" she heard her name called by a familiar voice.

She turned quickly and saw Carey standing in the kitchen doorway. "Oh my god, Carey!" Maddie rushed to hug the light blond haired woman. She was sporting jeans, t-shirt and steel toe boots. She had also grown her hair out and had it in a ponytail.

Maddie was wearing fitted jeans, black flat ballet shoes, a white t-shirt and her long wavy blond hair fell down her shoulders.

"Let me look at you," Carey pulled away and gazed upon her adopted daughter. "Oh my god, you have grown to be so beautiful."

"And you haven't aged a bit," Maddie replied with a smile. "But, I'll tell you who has changed." Maddie looked over at Zack chugging down the rest of his water.

Carey grinned. "Yes, he has changed hasn't he," she stated. "I remember when him and his brother were playing in the sand box like it were yesterday." She paused to think for a moment then said jokingly, "Wait. I think that was yesterday."

Maddie and Carey were the only ones laughing.

Zack faked a laugh and retorted sarcastically, "That's real funny, mom."

"Oh come on, sweetie, I'm just kidding," said Carey.

"I'm going to finish unloading the truck," and in saying that he walked out.

"Hey, where's Cody?" Maddie asked in concern.

"Didn't you get my last letter? He went off to college, medical school to be exact," Carey said.

"Wow, all his studying paid off," Maddie muttered. "That's awesome! You must be so proud. I know I am," she added.

"Yeah, I just miss him to death," Carey replied.

"What about Zack? I bet he misses Cody a lot. Those two were inseparable," Maddie looked out the kitchen window and saw the young man unloading an old Chevy pickup truck. He was carrying heavy crates of freshly picked plums.

"Yeah, well…" Carey trailed off and sat down at the kitchen table. "Through their high school years, they were both involved in different things. Cody joined mathletes, Zack joined the football team. Cody joined the chess club and Zack joined a gardening club."

Maddie mused, "Gardening?"

"The only reason he joined was because of the 'hot girls' in the club," Carey said fiddling with her thumbs.

"So they formed separate lives and kind of grew apart?" Maddie asked, taking a seat across from Carey.

"Yeah, they did…"

"So what's, Zack gonna do?" Maddie asked.

"He's going to a nearby technical school for his mechanic certificate and he's helping out old man Witter with his shop," Carey responded. "But since its summer and school is out for him, he's helping me around the orchard and working for old man Witter."

Maddie raised her eyebrows impressed. "He's become shockingly responsible." She paused. "Are you sure this is the same Zack we're talking about?"

Carey nodded. "I know it's hard to believe, but ever since you left, he's changed for the better."

"That's good to hear," Maddie smiled. "It's going to be hard to adjust to things. So much has changed."

"Oh sweetie, I'm just happy to finally have you home," Carey placed her hand over Maddie's. "Do you know what you're going to do?"

"Since I finally received my teaching credential, I think I'll tutor during the summer and apply for a job at the nearby elementary school next semester," Maddie replied.

"That sounds like good plan," Carey stated.

"And of course I'll help around the orchard, just like old times," Maddie added.

"Hey are you hungry?"

"I'm famished," Maddie replied.

"Let's go to that burger stand you love," Carey stood up.

"Oh my god, no way, they're still in business?" Maddie exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course, they're only the best burgers in town," Carey grabbed her purse and walked out onto the porch, with Maddie at her heels. "Zack, you wanna go into town with us to eat?" Carey asked her son.

He unloaded the last crate of plums and stood up, wiping the sweat off his brow. "No, I gotta take these and put them in storage, and I promised Mister Witter I'd help him with the shop today," Zack replied.

"You want us to bring you something later?" Carey asked him.

He shrugged. "Sure."

"Alright, let's go Maddie," Carey and Maddie hopped into the red 1976 Mustang that Zack had restored with Mister Witter and drove away.

_I can't believe Zack… He passed up the opportunity to eat… And he's always hungry! _Maddie thought in amusement. _And Cody, off to medical school… _Jeez… This was seriously going take some getting use to.


	3. I Guess He's Moved On

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I know the chapters are short, but they will get longer. Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Carey and Maddie sat in a booth at the old fifties style restaurant and ordered their meal. As they awaited their meal, they caught up on things.

"So how have you been, Carey?" Maddie asked in concern.

"I've been good," the woman in her thirties replied.

"How have you and Zack been managing the orchard and your aunt Bertha's fruit stand?" Maddie inquired as the waitress served her a vanilla milkshake and Carey a diet coke.

Carey replied, "I took your advice and hired help."

"Really?" Just as Maddie was about to ask _who? _They were interrupted by a middle aged man. He was wearing a black polo shirt, jeans, Nike shoes and he had some grey hair, but he was still handsome. That's what Maddie thought at least.

"Carey, fancy seeing you here," the man said.

"Hey Bryce," Carey smiled.

Maddie smiled at Carey smiling. If she didn't know any better she'd think Carey had a crush on this mystery man named Bryce. "Who is this, Carey?"

"This is the help I was telling you about," she replied glancing at the young woman across from her.

"Nice to meet you," Maddie stuck her hand out for him to shake. "I'm Maddie Fitzpatrick, Carey's adopted daughter."

"So you're the infamous 'Maddie' that Carey and especially Zack talk about. I've heard a lot about you, young lady," Bryce said leaning over on the table.

Maddie smiled. _Zack talked about me? That was probably a while ago. He couldn't still have a crush on me. It has been five years, I'm sure he's over it._

"Why don't you join us for dinner, Bryce?" Carey said politely.

He grinned. "Alright," he sat beside Carey.

Maddie looked at her wrist watch, it read seven-thirty. It was starting to get late and she was sure Zack was starving. Besides she didn't want to be the third wheel. "I think I'll just have her put my meal in a box and run it over to Zack," Maddie said.

"What about you, sweetie?" asked Carey.

"I'll eat a bowl of cereal when I get home," Maddie replied. "Don't worry, Carey, I eat like a bird."

Carey chuckled lightly. "That's true."

Maddie had her meal boxed up, then she bid good-bye to Bryce and Carey and walked out of the restaurant. _Let's see if I remember how to get around this town… _She walked across the street and passed the butchers shop, the dry cleaners, doctors office, she then saw a fairly large garage across the way. _There it is, Witter's car repair, _she thought as she made her way over. She saw the shop light on and feet sticking out from under a Honda accord. She heard struggling then a thump.

"Ah-shit!" the young man slid out from under the car shaking his hand vigorously in pain. Obviously he had stubbed a finger.

"Hey Zack," Maddie said placing the bag of food on the hood of the car. "I brought you some grub." As he stood up, she noticed how toned he was. Even through that white wife beater she could see his muscular chest. He was wearing a mechanics suit the top part was tied around his waist.

"Great, I'm starving," he said wiping off his hands with a rag.

"I thought as much," she mused, leaning against the car.

Zack took out the box that was in the plastic bag, opened it, took the burger out and took a big bite out of it. "Did you eat?" he asked with a mouth full.

She grinned in amusement and said, "Chew before you talk, Zack." _Something's never change. _

He gulped and said, "Sorry."

"So…" she walked over to the cluttered work bench and began fiddling with a wrench. "You're mom tells me you're going to school for your mechanic certificate."

He nodded as he finished the last piece of his burger.

_Wow, he was really hungry, _she thought with a grin. "What else has been going on?"

"Not much, just been taking care of the orchard, going to school, working here," he answered closing up the box and throwing it in the nearby garbage.

"What about friends and parties?" she asked curiously.

"Every once in a while I go out," he replied popping open the hood of the car.

"This is so weird," she muttered leaning against the work bench, fiddling with a screwdriver.

"What?" Zack stopped what he was doing to look up at her lovely face. His pools of blue studied her inquisitively as he walked closer to her.

She felt her breath suddenly get caught in her throat as she noticed their obvious close proximity. "Seeing you like this, all responsible," she smiled hiding the nervousness in her voice. "I still remember when I had to nag you about picking up your clothes in the bathroom."

The corner of his mouth rose in a half grin as he said, "Well I was only thirteen years old."

She slipped away from the work bench, walking back over to the car he had been working on. Zack just smiled in amusement.

Just then a young teenage girl walked into the garage. "Hey Zack," the light brown haired girl greeted him with a hug.

_Who is she? _Maddie thought as she checked out the girl wearing a yellow sundress and flip flop sandals. Her wavy hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing make-up which Maddie knew for a fact she didn't need. This girl was gorgeous!

"Hey Valerie," Zack smiled embracing the girl tightly.

"Zack, aren't you going to introduce me?" Maddie asked politely interrupting their Kodak moment.

Zack placed his arm around the girl. "Oh yeah, sorry… Maddie, meet Valerie Baker, my girlfriend."

Maddie tried not to react negatively, she kept that beautiful smile on her features, but on the inside she felt… Well she didn't quite know what the feeling was. _I guess he has moved on…_


	4. Can't Wait For The Weekend

**A/N: I really enjoy writing this story. Hopefully you all enjoy reading it!**

* * *

Maddie smiled and shook Zack's girlfriend's hand. As she pretended to listen to Valerie rant about her day, Maddie had a flashback of when she and Zack used to sit on the porch, swinging on the swing seat, in the winter, drinking hot chocolate;

**_Flashback_**

_Maddie had been reading one of her romance novels as she gently rocked on the swing seat. The breeze made her golden locks stroke her cheek and as she was about to get to the good part, Zack came out with two mugs of hot chocolate. He had an innocent smile on his thirteen year old face._

"_I brought some refreshments," he gave her the mug carefully._

_She laughed in amusement at the boy's consideration. "Aw, Zack, you shouldn't have."_

"_I figured you were cold," he sat beside her and began to blow on the steaming hot chocolate. "I put those mini marshmallows that you like."_

"_You're so sweet," she said after she took a cautious sip._

**_End Of Flashback_**

She snapped out of her daydream, finding herself back in the garage listening to the end of Valerie's ranting. _Finally… No one cares about your modeling career that's taking off, _Maddie thought. Not to be bitter or anything.

"You okay, Maddie?" Zack inquired as he noticed the blank expression on her features.

The blond haired young woman smiled and replied, "Yeah, I'm okay. I guess I'll leave you two now. I told Carey I'd be home early."

Zack grinned. "Alright, I'll see you at home then."

Maddie shook Valerie's hand again saying, "Maybe I'll see you around."

"I look forward to it. Hey, I'm working the town fair this weekend. I'll be selling pies," Valerie stated. "Maybe you can stop by; I talked Zack into helping me."

Maddie was disgusted by her cheerful demeanor, but tried not to show her distaste. "That would be great," she faked a smile and with that she bid them good-bye and walked away.

So it was apparent to see that Maddie did not like Zack's girlfriend. There was something fake about her and Maddie was going to get to the bottom of it. Then again, maybe it was just jealousy. Maybe she was mad that Zack had moved on, maybe she was angry at the fact that Valerie had won the affections of Zack that Maddie had five years ago. Why though? This was her best friend and she did want him to be happy.

She arrived home finally; she walked into the kitchen and found Carey sitting at the table holding a piece of paper.

"Hey Carey," she sat across from the mom and couldn't help but notice the perturbed look on her features. "Is something wrong?"

Carey gave Maddie the piece of paper and the young woman read it. "Oh no," she whispered in concern. "Oh my god, Carey," Maddie said after she had finished reading the sheet of paper.

"I just don't know what to do," Carey muttered.

"Does Zack and Cody know?" Maddie asked.

"Cody knows, but I haven't told Zack yet," Carey replied.

"I think it'd be best if we didn't tell him, this orchard is everything to him." Maddie fiddled her thumbs.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Carey murmured.

"We have three months to get this money, we can't give up," Maddie placed her hand on Carey's comfortingly. "Where there's a will there's a way."

"I'll have to take more shifts at the diner in town," Carey stated.

"And I'll help out by taking that job as a tutor," Maddie said.

"I can't lose this place, Maddie, it's been in my family for decades," Carey said almost in tears.

Maddie walked over and hugged her. "We can do this, we will do this."

"Do what?" Zack had just walked in.

"Uh… Go to the town fair on Saturday to help out," What? She couldn't think of anything else.

Carey nodded quickly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Really? What booth are you guys going to help at?" Zack asked curiously as he leaned against the doorpost.

"Well, Maddie here is gonna help out at the kissing booth," Carey smiled slyly at Maddie as the young girl quickly glared at the older woman as if she were saying, _I'm gonna get you for that._

Zack frowned and said, "Kissing booth, Maddie?"

"Yeah," she answered. She noticed in that moment that Zack obviously didn't like the idea of her being in a kissing booth.

"What booth are you volunteering at?" he asked his mom.

"She's volunteering at the dunking booth," Maddie said quickly, grinning deviously at Carey and she in turn glared at the twenty-one year old in despise.

"Cool," Zack said in amusement. "I'll definitely stop by your booth, mom." He then made his way upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower.

Maddie sighed in relief and plopped down on a chair. "That was a close one."

"Dunking booth?" Carey stated more than asked a bit angry.

"Hey, apparently I'm volunteering at the kissing booth," Maddie replied matching the anger in Carey's voice.

"Alright, alright, so we're even," Carey smiled but it soon diminished as she said, "I guess I should hide this letter."

Maddie took it from her and threw it in a top drawer which was full of junk basically. "There, he'll never look in there."

Carey sighed. "I guess I should try and get some sleep now."

"Yeah it is kind of late," Maddie stated.

"Alright, well, goodnight."

Carey's bedroom was downstairs, while Zack, Cody and Maddie's rooms were upstairs. Since Cody when off to medical school, Carey and Zack, kind of turned his room into a semi-guest room. Maddie's room on the other hand was exactly the same. Smiling, she saw that Zack had brought up her bags and placed them on her floral twin bed. She took out her tooth brush and a small bag that carried her moisturizers, make-up and such; she then walked over to the bathroom totally forgetting that Zack was still in there. She opened the door and caught him in his towel. Her jaw dropped as she caught herself scoping him out. From his sculpted shoulders to his lean torso, she could see that working in the orchard had done his body good. _Oh god Maddie turn around, _she told herself before she actually did it.

"I'm so sorry, Zack, I completely forgot you were in here," she said squinting in embarrassment.

"Hey don't worry about it, Maddie," he said. Then suddenly Maddie felt his breathe on the back of her neck as he said in a low husky voice, "You know you liked it."

She felt goose bumps form on her arms as she turned to face him with an appalled expression upon her features. "Zack," she exclaimed smacking his arm.

He had that mischievously smirk on his face that Maddie remembered him having as a little boy, Except, he wasn't a little boy anymore.

"Would you get out of here," Smiling, she pushed him out and closed the door. _Man, is it me, or is it a bit hot in here? _She thought as she looked in the mirror. Her cheeks were red, she was blushing! _Oh for god's sake, Madeline! Pull yourself together! It's just Zack, _She then turned on the water in the sink. _A much toned, muscular, Zack, _she thought with a sigh. Man, she was sure feeling a bit… was _confused _the word she was searching for? _Oh well, it'll do… _She continued with her nightly routine, then when she was finished she walked out of the bathroom only to find Zack next to the bathroom door, leaning on one shoulder against the wall in nothing but his pajama pants.

"So…" he stood up straight and walked closer to her. "What did you think about my girlfriend?"

"She's pretty," Maddie replied passing him to get to her room.

"She's pretty? That's it?" Zack inquired a bit offended, following her into her room.

She smiled. "What do you want me to tell you, Zack?"

"The truth," he replied quickly.

She paused for a moment and glanced at him. "I was there with her for what? Five minutes," she stated taking out her pajama shorts and tank top to sleep in. "Now would you please?" she gestured him towards the door.

"Fine, well hopefully you two will get to know each other better at the fair this weekend," Zack said as he walked out.

_Oh yeah Zack, we're going to be the best of friends, _Maddie thought in sarcasm. She threw off her shirt and jeans revealing her pink lacy bra and matching lacy bikini underwear. She then slipped on her white tank top and black short shorts. She slipped under the cold sheets of her breath sighing in relaxation. _Can't wait for the weekend… _


	5. Just A Kiss

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed. I hope this chapter will suffice. Enjoy!**

* * *

So the week days went by rather fast for Maddie, she got that job as a tutor. But not many kids needed tutoring in that small town. She only had two students to tutor twice a week for an hour. She had to admit that she would be making decent money, but she needed more work. When she had gone to the towns pool on Friday she spotted a help wanted sign posted on the gate. She had life guard experience so she decided to talk to the person in charge of hiring and that person was a dark haired young man her age named Jared Foster. She noted that he did have the body of a life guard but she just couldn't get the image of Zack's body out of her mind. Of course, Jared hired her on the spot for the job, not only because she was beautiful, but because she was fully qualified, at least that's what Maddie kept telling herself. It was now Saturday and Maddie was in her room getting ready for the fair.

"Maddie are you ready?" Carey knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yeah, almost ready," Maddie shouted from the other side.

Zack then walked up to his mom and asked, "Is she ready yet?"

"She said she's almost ready," Carey said that last part loud enough for Maddie to hear.

"I heard that," Maddie shouted.

"Good," Carey exclaimed back.

"Look, I'm already late and Valerie has been calling me off the hook, I'm leaving now," Zack said, then he walked downstairs, out of the house and into his black old school pickup truck and drove off in a hurry.

"Did Zack leave?" Maddie finally walked out of her room. Her lovely wavy blond hair was pulled up in a ponytail; she was wearing a pink camisole, dark blue jeans and black ballet style shoes.

"How many times did you change?" Carey asked as they walked downstairs to the car.

"A few," Maddie replied simply.

They hopped into the mustang and as Carey started the car she murmured, "Right."

The town fair took place in the streets as usual. There was a merry-go-round, a small rollercoaster, bumper cars, a bunch of gaming and food booths and everything else a fair should have.

Maddie and Carey rushed to their booths and so began a very interesting night.

The pie booth and the kissing booth were in relatively close range of each other. Every now and then Maddie would catch Zack staring at her. She would just smile at him and continue with what she was doing. On Maddie's slow time he would stop by to chat with her. She noticed that he would glance down at her chest every now and then also. Maybe she shouldn't have worn such a sexy top.

A few hours into the night and Maddie's lips were exhausted, it was starting to get slow. All the families had left, but the teenage couples were still there. As for Carey she was dismissed from her booth since it had gotten quite nippy.

_I swear… If I have to kiss another person, my lips will fall off, _Maddie thought as she leaned against the wooden structure. Of course she didn't kiss any of the guys on the lips; she kissed them on the cheek.

"Excuse me," she heard a familiar voice and turned to see Zack in front of her with a ticket in his hand. "I would like a kiss, beautiful."

She smiled. "Come here, tiger," She said as leaned in closer to Zack.

"Maddie," they were interrupted by Bryce; he was the man in charge of the fair. "You can close down your booth now."

She nodded. "Alright, Bryce, thank you."

"Zacky-kins," Valerie walked up to them after Bryce had walked away. "Are you gonna help me clean up the pie booth?" the eighteen year old asked him as she wrapped her arms around Zack's strong build.

"Yeah, I was just about to go help you, babe," Zack replied taking a quick glance at Maddie.

Valerie's long dark hair was down and she was wearing a lovely red summer dress and white flip flops. "Hurry, I'll be waiting," the model said in a sing song voice, she then walked away.

"I'll take a rain check on that kiss, gorgeous," said Zack cocking an eyebrow playfully and with that he followed his girlfriend back to the booth.

Maddie grinned as she gathered the box of tickets and took down the signs. "I'll keep that in mind," she said. "Hey are you giving me a ride home?" she asked before he was out of ear shot.

"Do you really have to ask?" was Zack's response.

_That's Zack for you, _Maddie sighed.

Soon enough the streets of the town were empty, there were a few couples walking the sidewalks holding hands and talking.

As Maddie sat on a street bench staring at a couple sharing a romantic moment, she was startled by Zack. "Are you ready to go?"

She stood up. "Yeah, my lips are so tired." She paused and noticed that Valerie was nowhere to be found. "Where's your girlfriend? Aren't you giving her a ride home?"

"Nah, her dad picked her up," Zack replied.

They arrived home. Maddie exited the truck and as she made her way to the house, Zack stopped her saying, "Where do you think you're going?"

She turned around with a perplexed expression on her face. "Inside?"

He waved a kissing booth ticket in front of her with a coy grin on his handsome features. " I believe you still owe me a kiss," he walked up to her slowly.

She sighed. "Zack are you serious? Do you know how many guys I've kissed?"

"Think of this as the finale," his face was inches away from hers.

She looked up at him and all the breath she wanted to use to speak was taken away in those brief moments. Their lips had touched; Zack had his hand cupped behind her neck pulling her deeper into the kiss. It took Maddie a while to grasp the reality that she was making out with Zack. _Oh my god, I'm making out with Zack! _She thought in horror as she gently refrained from him.

"No," she began. "I'm sorry Zack, but that should never have happen," she said firmly.

"Maddie, don't even start, I know you feel it too," Zack tried walking closer to her, but she just backed away from him.

"Zack, you have a girlfriend," Maddie stated upsettedly.

He looked down at his feet. "I know, but she's not you," he said quietly.

"Zack, this can never happen again," she said sternly. "Do you understand?"

He just looked away from her stubbornly.

"Look at me," she demanded.

He did with an upset and angry look on his face.

"This can't happen again," she said in a gentler tone of voice.

"Fine," he answered and as he walked in she heard him say, "I don't know what the big deal is, it was just a kiss."

_It was just a kiss, like he said, _Maddie thought as she lay in bed that night. _If it was just a kiss, tell me why I can't get it out of my head? _She took one of her pillows, covered her face with it and screamed into it in frustration. _Madeline, get it together!_

The following morning Maddie walked downstairs with her bath robe on revealing her sleep shorts and tank. She made herself a bowl of cereal and sat at the nook. As she began reading the morning paper while eating her breakfast she heard a very familiar voice come from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Well, well, Maddie Fitzpatrick. College graduate," the voice said.

She turned to see a handsome young man with dark blond hair, wearing a white polo shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. His hair was a bit shaggy also. "Oh my god," she murmured under her breathe and stood up from her seat. "Cody?"

The young man smiled and nodded. "Well it's not the Easter bunny."

Smiling, she walked over to him and embraced him welcomingly. "Look at how much you've grown." She pulled away to look at his stature. Cody was a bit skinnier than Zack and she noticed that he was now shorter than his older brother. "Looks like Zack finally passed you up," she teased him

"I think it's all the studying, it's stumping my growth," he joked.

She laughed and asked, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Summer break," he replied.

"That's great! Does your mom know you're here?" Maddie asked.

"No not yet, oh and have you guys figured out what you're going to do about that letter mom got in the mail?" Cody asked suddenly becoming concerned.

Maddie replied in a low tone of voice, "Not quite, but Zack doesn't know and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him about it."

"Why?" he inquired.

She answered, "We don't want him to worry and this orchard is everything to him."

Cody nodded. "He would definitely be devastated, more so than me. I understand my lips are sealed."

"Good," Maddie then sat back down to eat the rest of her breakfast.

"Where is everyone anyway?" Cody asked looking out the kitchen window.

In that moment, Zack walked in and saw his brother there in the kitchen. He smiled in delight and greeted Cody with a warm welcome home hug. "Dude, what're you doing here?"

"summer break," Cody repeated himself.

"Sweet," Zack glanced at Maddie with a smirk.

She frowned in puzzlement. _What was that for? _

"Hey you wanna hit the pool, Cody? I'm in the mood for a swim," Zack said taking his sweat drenched t-shirt off revealing his lean shoulders and chest.

Maddie gulped. _Oh god… I gotta get out of here. _She put her bowl in the sink and began her way out of the kitchen.

"Wait, Maddie," Cody stopped her abruptly.

She didn't turn to face them, she just closed her eyes and chanted over and over in her head, _please don't invite me, please don't invite me…_

"Do you wanna go?" he finished.

That is when she turned around with a fake smile and said, "Sure, why not? I have nothing better to do."

"Great, I'll call Valerie and ask if she wants to go too," Zack said taking his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Let me change," she made her way to her room in thought. _Great… His perfect little girlfriend is going. I can't believe this! First Zack kisses me and expects it not to be a big deal. Well, it isn't a big deal… It was just a kiss. Just an innocent kiss…_


	6. And The Fire Starts

There were quite a few people at the town pool. It had a diving board; the pool was three to fifteen feet deep. Maddie waved at Jared who was sitting on his tall life guard seat by the pool. Cody and Zack walked through the gate together checking out the place.

"You know, I kind of missed this place," Cody said as he stared at all the attractive girls in their bikinis.

"Don't get drool all over your towel, Cody," Maddie said in amusement. She was wearing a white loose t-shirt, denim short shorts and flip flops. Under her clothes she had her pink polka dot bikini on.

Cody, Zack and Maddie went to set their things down near some lounge chairs. _I guess I should tan for a bit before jumping in, _she thought as she took off her shorts and shirt. She turned and caught Zack's eyes on her body. She almost wanted to cover up again, but she just ignored it and spread her towel on the cement, lying down with her sun glasses on. She had to admit, she was revealing quite a bit of skin. The stretchy top she wore barely covered her full chest and her bikini bottom was teasingly low. She glanced at Zack once more; he was biting his lip, practically having eye sex with Maddie.

"Zack did you bring the sunscreen?" Cody asked oblivious to what was going on, digging through the beach bag they had brought.

"Yeah it should be in there," Zack replied as he took off his shirt.

_God, he really has to stop doing that, _Maddie thought trying her best to ignore him.

Just then Valerie walked up to them looking as hot as ever, turning all the guys' heads. She was wearing a red skimpy bikini and open toe heels. Her long hair was down and she sported Louis Vuiton sun glasses. She was also carrying her beach towel in one hand.

Maddie saw Zack's eyes nearly pop out of his head. _What a tramp, _she thought.

"Hey you guys," Valerie greeted them with a smile.

Zack scoped her into his arms. "You look great, babe," he then kissed her.

_Ugh, get a room, _Maddie thought.

"Come on Zack, let's go join the guys over there," Cody said as he gestured towards the group of guys in the pool playing water basketball.

Zack looked at Valerie making sure it was okay.

"Go ahead, honey, I'll stay here with Maddie and tan," Valerie said laying out her beach towel next to the blond.

He nodded and walked off with Cody.

_Oh come on, _Maddie thought in dread. She did not want to tan with the likes of Valerie Baker. _Oh come on, Madeline, she's Zack's girlfriend couldn't you try to get along with her? _Her conscience told her making her feel kind of guilty.

"So, Maddie, right?" Valerie lay next to her.

"Yep," Maddie replied. _Here come all the conniving questions._

"Zack talks about you all the time," Valerie stated. "Sometimes I can't get him to shut up about you," she mused.

Maddie turned over to tan her back. "I'm sorry?"

"No, don't apologize. I think it's adorable. He's obviously had a crush on you, but now he has me," Valerie said arrogantly.

_Oh yeah, just last night we were sucking each other's faces, _Maddie wanted to say but she refrained. "Yeah, he's quite a lucky guy," Maddie said instead.

"Did you know he bought me this ring?" Valerie showed her this fairly large diamond ring on her engagement ring finger. "It's not an engagement ring or anything, but I think we might be getting there."

_No… Zack can't actually be thinking about marrying this chick. She's all wrong for him. _Maddie pretended to be happy for her. "That's great, Valerie." Just as she finished her sentence she was starting to feel a bit uneasy. _Maybe that milk was bad, _she thought as she sat up. She then saw two masculine shapely legs in front of her. She followed them up and realized that it was Jared.

"Hey Maddie, enjoying the sun I see," the dark haired young man said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, very much so," Maddie breathed hiding how sick she felt at that moment. _I can't take this anymore, I gotta get out of here, _she then stood up and began to put her shorts on and t-shirt.

"Leaving so soon?" Valerie asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I told Carey I would help out at the orchard today," Maddie lied, grabbed her towel and began to walk away from them.

Jared of course followed. "Maddie wait, I was gonna ask you something," he stopped her.

She turned around apparently annoyed and not to mention sick. "What is it, Jared?"

"Look, I know we hardly know each other and everything, but do you wanna go out to dinner tonight?" he asked.

Maddie in haste to leave agreed to the date. "Yeah sure, pick me up Tuesday at six," and with that she hurriedly walked away. She called a cab and was soon at the orchard. _Oh man… I am not feeling good at all, I'm gonna make myself some hot tea and lay in bed, _she thought as she walked into the kitchen. She gasped in horrific shock as she saw Carey and Bryce on the kitchen nook making out wildly.

"Oh my god Carey," Maddie exclaimed and the couple fell clumsily to the floor.

They quickly stood up straightening out their clothing.

"Maddie, we were just,"

The young girl interrupted, "Making out? On the table we eat on?"

"Now, now let's all be adults about this," Bryce said putting his shirt back on.

"Look, I'm feeling sick. All I wanna do is make some team and get some rest," Maddie stated as she retrieved a mug from the cabinet.

"Don't tell Zack and Cody," Carey said quickly.

Maddie smiled. "This never happened."

"I should really get back," said Bryce. "I'll call you later, Carey," he kissed Carey on the cheek and left.

As soon as he was gone, Maddie just stared at Carey with her arms crossed.

"What?" Carey said innocently.

"I knew something was going on with you and Bryce," she took the mug of hot water out of the microwave and placed the tea bag in.

Carey smiled. "He's such a great guy."

"Well, I'm glad you found love," Maddie said.

"Oh honey, you'll find that special someone."

Stirring her tea, Maddie replied, "Yeah, maybe… I'm gonna go up to my room. I'm not feeling well."

"What's wrong?" Carey asked in concern.

"I think the milk is bad," Maddie said. She then walked out of the kitchen, "I'm going to my room to sleep this off."

"Alright, well just to let you know, I won't be home all week," Carey stated.

Maddie walked back into the kitchen. "What? Where are you going? Don't you know Cody's in town?"

"Yeah he called me a little while ago, Cody and I are going into the city for this conference thing," Carey replied. "It's required of us orchard owners."

_Great, me and Zack in the same house, alone… _Maddie sighed. "Alright, well have fun." She walked away once again. This time she made it all the way up to her room and lay down on her bed with one of her old novels. Maddie fell asleep after only thirty minutes of reading; she had also finished her tea. Suddenly she heard a buzzing in her ear. At first she thought she was dreaming then she opened her eyes and realized that it was her phone. She was receiving a text message.

**Hey where did you go?**

She typed her response, **I was feeling sick. Drank some bad milk.**

**Oh, did my mom tell you? We'll be home alone all week. *wink wink***

She rolled her eyes and replied, **Yeah she told me, why don't you wanna go?**

**Uhm… Why should I? Are you trying to get rid of me?**

Maddie sighed. **No, why would I be trying to get rid of you?**

**We're gonna have so much fun this week.**

She didn't respond, she just put her phone down and thought, _He's just teasing me. I'll show him…_ A devious smile formed on her lovely countenance.

**^_^**

The following day Maddie had one of her students over. She was tutoring French. Her student was a brown haired young fourteen year old girl who was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and flip flops. They were sitting at the kitchen table for a little over an hour.

"Comment faites-vous aujourd'hui, Jayne?" Maddie asked her which meant, "How are you doing today?"

The lovely younger girl replied in French, "Je fais bien. Comment etes-vous?" which meant, "I'm doing well. How are you?"

"Je fais bien aussi," Maddie said. She looked at her watch. "Regard comme notre temps est en haut," which meant, "Looks like our time is up." She added, "I would like you to write a two page essay on one of your favorite hobbies in French."

"Okay, this was fun, Miss Fitzpatrick," Jayne said gathering her text book and note pad. "I'll see you Friday."

"Alright, see you later, Jayne" Maddie replied. Just as the girl left, she looked over at the kitchen doorway and saw Zack standing there leaning against the door post with a smirk on his face.

"Bonjour Belle," he said with a smile.

Surprised, Maddie replied in French, "I didn't know you speak French."

Smiling, he sat across from her and said in French, "I decided to study it when you left for college. The ladies love it."

She didn't want to admit it, but she was actually getting turned on. _Oh my god, this is still Zack, _she thought. They went back to speaking English. "Are you done with work?" she stood up gathering her books and papers from the table.

"Yeah, all the chores around the orchard are done and old man Witter doesn't have much to do around the garage," Zack replied following her to her room. "What about you?"

She placed her books on her desk and answered, "I'm all done with work for today."

He sat on her bed. "So what do you wanna do?" he grinned at her slyly.

She began to walk up to him gradually, "What do you want to do?" she straddled his legs.

He hesitantly placed his hands on her slim waist and gazed up at her beautiful face.

She could feel his breathe becoming slow, she inched closer and closer and just as their lips were about to touch, she murmured slowly, "I think..." Their lips were so close as she went on, "I'm gonna go watch TV." And like nothing she walked away from him, leaving a very aroused Zack.

"Oh come on!" he sighed as he looked down at the bulge in his pants.

Maddie smiled. _That's payback for the other night, _she thought as she made her way downstairs. If only she knew she had just sparked an uncontrollable fire…

* * *

**A/N: Yup... Hope you all like where this is going. Review please.**


	7. The Untamed Fire

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. Review.**

* * *

_Oh yeah… I'm good, _Maddie thought back to the day before when she left Zack with a pain in his pants. It was Tuesday morning and she was out in the barn feeding the animals and milking the cows. She surely had turn into a country girl, which was okay with her. She didn't really like the city much anyway. There she sat with her hair braided in pigtails, a pink spaghetti strap tank top, fitted jeans and pink polka dotted rain boots.

"Hey," she turned and saw Zack in the doorway of the barn with an amused look on her face. "I see you beat me to it." He walked in and turned on the radio, he then began forking the hay into a big pile.

She smiled and just shook her head as if she were saying, "You're something else."

In that moment an old song came on by Stevie Wonder, _My Cherie Amour_ and Zack did something that Maddie was not expecting at all. He began singing and he was actually good.

**La la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
**

At this part Zack grabbed Maddie by her hand, forcing her to stand up and dance with him.

"Zack, what are you doing?" Maddie said in complete surprise.

He ignored her and kept singing with her in his arms.

**  
My Cherie Amour, lovely as a summer's day  
My Cherie Amour, distant as the Milky Way  
My Cherie Amour, pretty little one that I adore  
You're the only girl my heart beats for  
How I wish that you were mine  
**

_Wow, did he take dance lessons? _Maddie thought as he spun her and pulled her close again continuing to sing.

**  
In a cafe or sometimes on a crowded street  
I've been near you, but you never notice me  
My Cherie Amour, won't you tell me how could you ignore  
That behind that little smile I wore  
How I wish that you were mine  
**

Zack dipped her, spun her once more and sat her back down on her stool. She laughed in amusement as he went on.

**La la la la la la  
La la la la la la**

**La la la la la la  
La la la la la la**

He did a few smooth moves and spun around.

**  
Maybe someday you'll see my face among the crowd  
Maybe someday I'll share your little distant cloud  
Oh, Cherie Amour, pretty little one that I adore  
You're the only girl my heart beats for **(At this part Zack placed his hand on his chest and pointed at Maddie.)**  
How I wish that you were mine  
**

Maddie smiled, noticing that he was so into the song.

**  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la**

**La la la la la la  
La la la la la la**

The song ended and Maddie applauded his performance.

He bowed. "Thank you, Thank you, Please, no pictures."

She stood up and commented, "I didn't know you sang and danced so well."

He went back to forking the hay. "I'm a very well rounded person, what can I say?"

Maddie glanced at her watch and gathered the buckets of milk. "I should get going," she said walking away.

"You have a date or something?" Zack inquired half jokingly.

"Actually I do."

"What? With who?" he stopped what he was doing and followed her.

"Whom," she corrected him. "And Jared the lifeguard I work with asked me out to dinner," she responded.

Zack frowned as if he disapproved, "You can't go out with Jared."

She stopped and faced him with a grave expression on her features. "And why not?"

He sputtered, "Well… You know… Because… All the chlorine he's exposed to," he crossed his arms trying to look convincing because he sure wasn't sounding convincing.

She smiled. "Wait a minute, are you jealous?"

He laughed. "No, I'm just concerned about you. I've heard things about him." He said that last part in a whisper.

She narrowed her eyes and asked, "Like what?"

"He's a player," Zack said bluntly.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself," she then picked up the buckets and continued into the house.

It was around five o' clock and Maddie was getting ready for her date in the bathroom. She styled a layered look, a white spaghetti strap tank and a purple tube top with a mini jean skirt and flip flops. She also wore a white scarf made of light material. Her hair was up in a low bun also.

"What time will you be home?" Zack walked in abruptly.

She looked at him obviously appalled by his question. "Excuse me," she put her hands to her hips. "I'll be home when I'm good and ready to come home, okay?"

"I was just wondering," he put his hands up, "No need to get all defensive, jeez, Maddie." He then walked out of the bathroom seemingly upset.

_Oh he'll get over it, he can be such a baby some times, _she thought as she finished up her make-up and soon the doorbell rang. As she rushed down she saw Zack in the living room watching TV, she told him, "I'll be home later."

He replied, "Whatever."

She walked out and saw Jared, he looked handsome she had to admit. He was wearing a nice blue short sleeve button up shirt, jeans, docs and his hair was nicely gelled.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Jared said not taking his eyes off her.

"Thank you," she said trying not to blush.

"Shall we?" he put his arm out for her to hold, she took it and he escorted her to his car.

The night progressed nicely. They went out to dinner at the diner in town and shared an ice cream sundae. After dinner and dessert they decided to take a walk around town.

"So how do you think the night is going so far?" Jared asked her as they walked the sidewalk of the small town.

_This is too good to be true, _she thought staring at him for a few moments. "This is nice," she replied simply. Just as she finished her sentence her cell phone rang. "Sorry," she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Zack. _Oh my god, what does he want? He know's I'm on a date._

"Are you gonna answer that?" Jared asked.

"Nah, I'm sure it can wait until I get home," she replied and they continued their date.

^_^

Maddie arrived home at about eleven o' clock at night to an empty house. She searched the whole house for Zack, but he was nowhere to be found. _He's probably with Valerie, _she thought until she walked into the kitchen and saw a piece of paper on the table. _Oh no, _she picked up the paper in dread. _He found it… _She then became concerned for his well being. She was afraid that he was out doing something stupid. _Should I go look for him? I should've answered when he called…_

Suddenly the house phone rang and she answered it eagerly. "Hello?"

"Is this Madeline Fitzpatrick?" the male voice asked her.

"Yes, this is her," she replied.

"This is Deputy Carlson, we have Zack Martin here at the Sheriff's office in town, we found him in an alley way passed out," the voice said.

"Is he okay?" she asked him in concern.

"He's fine. Drunk, but nothing some sleep can't cure," he answered her.

"Alright, I'll be over to pick him up." She hung up the phone, rushed out to the pick-up truck and sped off down the road.

She arrived at the station and walked in seeing a drunk and apparently angry Zack sitting on the bench in the waiting area of the station. The Deputy walked up to her, he was a skinny light skinned man in his mid thirties wearing a black uniform. He had handsome features and a go tee.

"Madeline?" he said.

"Yes, thank you so much for taking care of him Deputy Carlson," she said shaking his hand.

"No problem," he replied. He then walked up to Zack and said, "Next time, you'll be spending the night in the cell, okay Zack?"

The eighteen year old nodded, then Maddie and Zack walked out to the truck, got in and left.

The truck was silent for a few minutes before Maddie said upsettedly, "What were you thinking? You're so lucky he didn't arrest you for public drunken-ness."

"Don't talk to me right now okay?" Zack said just as upset as her.

"This is about that letter isn't it?" she said bluntly.

"I can't believe you and my mom would hide something like that from me," he exclaimed. "I had the right to know."

"This is exactly why we didn't tell you," she went on. "We knew you'd react irrationally to it." She parked the truck in front of the house and he just got out quickly and began to walk into the house. "Hey, don't you dare walk away from me!" she followed him inside and up the stairs.

He just ignored her until she managed to get in front of him.

"We are gonna talk about this godammit," she shoved him back.

He grabbed her arms and pushed her back, pinning her against the wall. She could feel his breathe hot on her face, she could smell the alcohol.

"I am not a little boy anymore," he said his voice was deep and full of anger.

"Zack, stop," she could feel his grip on her arms tighten. She felt so vulnerable and didn't like it at all.

"Everything was fine until you came back, my life was perfect," he pinned her arms over her head and pressed his body against hers so that she had no way of escape.

"Zack, please, you're drunk, you,"

He cut her off by pressing his lips against hers as if he were craving the taste of her. He let go of her hands and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, picking her up, not losing contact with her lips. He carried her into his room and threw her on his bed. Their eyes locked for a moment. Maddie's eyes read that she was scared and aroused all at the same time. His eyes… He had a wild look in his eyes, like a wolf hunting prey. He smirked at her as he crawled on top of her and captured her lips, massaging her bottom lip with his tongue simultaneously pulling his shirt off. She just laid there trying to will herself to stop, she couldn't… He entwined his hands with hers and pinned them against the bed, rubbing himself against her, feeling her warmth and arousing his manhood. She could feel herself becoming ever so wet as he kept grinding against her. He began to caress her neck with his lips, gently nibbling on her sweet skin.

"Uhhh…" she breathed in ecstasy.

He let go of one of her hands, placed his hand on her tail bone, pushing her core even more into his manhood, spreading her legs even further apart from each other. "I want you, Maddie," he whispered into her ear before slowly kissing her jaw line.

Suddenly they heard the front door slam shut and a familiar voice, "Hello, anyone home?"


	8. This is not a Chapter

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update this story, but tragedy and chaos have struck my life... Unfortunately it might take me a while to get the creative juices flowing again. I need all the support I can get from my readers at this time. No this story will not die like this. I will update as soon as I recover. Thanks everyone for all the reviews on my last chapter! Good bye for now and wish me luck...**


	9. Starting over

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update this story... I'm doing well now, so hopefully I can update more often now. Alright then... On with it...**

* * *

"Oh my god…" Maddie whispered as she quickly pushed Zack off her. "Who is that?" She asked as she straightened out her clothes.

"Sounds like Valerie," Zack replied putting his shirt back on.

"What's she doing here so late?" she asked a bit panicked.

"I don't know," he replied calmly.

"Well go out there before she comes up here," She gestured him out.

He quickly stumbled out.

_I can't believe this, I did it again. God, Maddie, you have no self control, _she thought as she walked into her room and began to change into her pajamas.

^_^

Meanwhile downstairs Zack walked up to his girlfriend and gave her a brief hug. "Hey, babe," he greeted her with a smile.

"Oh my god, Zack, what is that smell?" Valerie asked as she sniffed his shirt.

_Sex,_ he thought coyly.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked him upsettedly.

He grinned and tried to lean against the doorpost, but missed and fell to the floor. _Guess I'm not as sober as I thought, _he thought in amusement.

"Oh my god, Zack," she helped him up. "What's gotten into you?"

_Maddie is what's gotten into me. _He sighed. "Nothing, I'm fine, Val. What're you doing here anyway? It's like one o' clock in the morning."

Valerie replied, "I just wanted to drop off some pie and spend some time with you." She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around him.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Let's go up to my room."

^_^

As Maddie lay in bed she could hear Zack unsuccessfully attempt to sneak Valerie into his room, but she could hear Valerie's clacking stilettos against the hard wood floor. She heaved a very bitter sigh and thought, _what nerve… He makes out with me and then goes back to his girlfriend, with ease! This kid has no conscience. _After a moment or two she managed to drift off to sleep.

The following morning Maddie managed to drag herself out of bed and throw her bathing suit on for work at the pool. As she threw on some jean shorts she pondered, _Valerie probably spent the night… What a whore… _She walked out to the hallway and stared at Zack's closed door for a moment before she made her way out of the house.

Her shift was pretty boring, not many people came to swim in the morning, but as the afternoon progressed, in came the teenagers, young kids and the occasional adult now and then. All through-out her shift she could not help but think about the night before. Even though Zack was the one drunk, she felt as though she had been the one intoxicated… His touch… The warmth of his body… The sweet taste of his lips…

"Maddie…"

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by Jared. She turned towards him shaking her head out of the day dream. "What?" was all she could get say.

"What did you think of our little date?" he asked her coolly.

She climbed down from the life guard seat and replied, "It was nice." She turned to her beach bag which lay next to the seat and grabbed her shorts.

"That's it? Just 'nice'?" he asked.

"What do you want me to say, Jared?" she asked a bit annoyed.

He scratched his head and asked, "Well… Would you be willing to go out on another date… with me?" He gazed into her eyes hopefully.

She narrowed her eyes at him curiously and sighed his name in amusement, "Jared, Jared, Jared…" she continued, "I'd love to go on a second date with you." She had said that last part quite dryly. _Why am I agreeing to this? _She asked herself.

"Cool," he smiled. "So, is six good for you?"

"Yeah," she picked up her pink bag and shouldered it. "I'll see you tonight," and in saying that she quickly walked away. _Oh god, what did I just do? I'm leading the poor guy on… Okay, Maddie, this is the last pity date you're going to go on! _

She finally arrived home to a sauna… Well at least that's what it felt like in the house. She decided to change into some black cotton short shorts and a green spaghetti strap tank top. It didn't look like Zack was home and it was so bloody hot! She decided to take off her tank top, revealing her white lacy bra. As she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, she saw him standing there in nothing but his blue plaid boxers. Yes, Zack Martins firm hard body boxer clad and Maddie Fitzpatrick in her bra and short shorts.

"Zack, I thought you would be out in the orchard," she tried to play it cool as she nonchalantly walked over to the fridge.

"I'm done, I just got out of the shower," he replied as he watched her grab a bottle of water from the bottom shelf of the fridge. He watched as she gulped down the water, he studied her feminine curves. Her cleavage… God, her breasts were so full…

"Stop staring at me like that," she said seriously.

He gradually made his way up to her. "Or what?" his face was just centimeters from hers.

She backed away and changed the subject, "Zack, what's wrong with you?" she added, "You have a girlfriend!"

He just backed away and sighed, staring at her as though there were an internal conflict.

"Well? What do you have to say about that?" she asked a bit upsettedly.

"I don't know!" he ran his hands through his hair. "When I'm around you I can't help but act like this," he said turning his back towards her.

She just stood there for a moment before murmuring, "Old habits die hard."

"I wasn't expecting you to come back," his voice trailed off as he turned to look at her.

"Zack, I," as she was about to say the next word the kitchen phone rang, startling the two.

Maddie sighed in both annoyance and relief.

Zack answered it and by the way he was carrying the conversation, it sounded like he was talking to Carrey. She was probably just checking up on them and giving him the update on how things were going over there.

Maddie looked at the clock on her phone. It was five o' clock already and Jared was going to be picking her up at six! She glanced at Zack, "I gotta go."

Zack told his mom to hold on and asked Maddie, "Why?"

"I have a date with Jared," she replied, then she made her way upstairs.

As she stood in front of the bathroom mirror doing her eye make-up, Zack walked up and leaned against the doorpost, crossing his arms. "Why are you going out with this guy again?"

"Why not?" she paused to study him for a moment.

"Do you even like him?" Zack inquired firmly.

"Why do you care?"

"Look, I don't want to do this with you anymore," he blurted out. "Can we start over?"

"You mean as friends?" she leaned against the sink and didn't reply right away. "Okay, I'm willing to put in the effort, are you?"

"Of course," he walked closer to her. "I'd hate to screw things up with you. You were one of my best friends growing up."

She smiled. _Finally the sensible Zack comes out. _"I'd hate if you screwed things up also," Maddie replied with a sly grin.

"I honestly hope things work out with you and Jared."

She sighed. "Yeah, well thanks… Now if you excuse me, I have to finish getting ready."

Zack nodded and walked out.

Maddie looked at herself in the mirror and asked herself, _I am so glad he's finally come to his senses… I hope…_

Jared took Maddie to the only nice restaurant in town and she was less than impressed. As the couple sat there eating their dinner, Jared had told Maddie how nice she looked, she thanked him and then there was that awkward silence. _He's hot and he treats me good, we just don't have chemistry, _Maddie thought in sheer frustration. In that moment she saw Zack walk in with his girlfriend and was appalled at the sight. Why though? They had supposedly started over as friends, so why did she have the sudden urge to rip Valerie's cheap hair extensions off?

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Maddie muttered louder than she wanted to.

"What?" Jared turned in his seat and saw Zack. "Hey, what are they doing here? We should have them join us."

Before Maddie could say "no" Jared had already waved them over. The waiters joined two tables together and we all sat down. _I don't know how they all feel about this situation, but this is awkward, _Maddie thought as she threw Valerie a fake smile.

"So Zack, what made you bring Valerie here?" Maddie asked as she tried not to glare at the young man sitting across from her. Jared sat next to her across from where Valerie sat.

"I asked Jared where he was bringing you and thought it would be nice to treat my woman to some fine dining," replied Zack with a sly grin. "So, Jared, what do you do in your spare time?" he turned towards Maddie's date.

Obviously caught off guard, Jared responded, "Uh, well, I play my Xbox from time to time and take care of my grand-mother."

"You live with your grandma?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, she had a stroke not too long ago, so I took it into my own hands to care for her," Jared replied clasping his hands calmly on his lap.

"That's the kindest thing I've ever heard," Valerie swooned placing her elbow on the table.

"Any traffic tickets, accidents, misdemeanors?" Zack continued his interrogation.

Maddie glared at Zack once again, sharply. "Zack, can I have a word with you?"

"But, Maddie," she pulled him away before he could do anymore damage.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked indignantly.

He replied smugly, "Having a nice conversation with Jared."

"Why are you asking all these penetrating questions? Are you trying to scare him away?" she poked his chest and he flinched.

"Owe…" he said it more in annoyance. "Frankly, I think I'm doing you a favor, the guy owns an Xbox for crying out loud. Everyone knows that PS3 is better."

"What happened to starting over, Zack?"

"What are you talking about? I think we're doing splendidly," he crossed his arms in amusement. "You really need to date more…"

"Oh like you? Mister Play boy?" she poked him again.

"You really need to stop that," he said sounding more annoyed than before. "And what are you talking about? I have a girlfriend, remember?"

"Yeah and I bet you cheat on her all the time," Maddie said bitterly.

"Shut up," he said obviously offended. "It's not nice to assume things, Madeline," he added, his tone of voice firm.

"Oh please, Zackary, I know you better than you may think." Her voice was just as firm and unmoved. "Do you even love, Valerie? Or are you with her because of the reputation she gives you?"

"You know nothing about love or my life," Zack exclaimed.

Luckily they had taken their argument outside so there was no audience.

"And you do?" she crossed her arms. "Please enlighten me with your philosophy of what 'love' is."

He grabbed her wrist and just gazed into her eyes intensely. "You obviously don't know me as well as you thought," he said his voice was calm again.

Just then Jared and Valerie walked out and caught them in the middle of their staring contest.

"Hey you two, what's going on?" Valerie asked worriedly.

"Nothing, babe, come on, let's go get some ice cream," Zack tore his gaze from Maddie, put his arm around his girlfriend and as they walked away Maddie could hear Valerie say, "But we didn't even eat dinner yet."

"What was that about?" Jared asked a bit befuddled.

"Nothing," was Maddie's frustrated reply. "Nothing at all…" _So much for starting over... _she thought as they walked back into the restaurant.


End file.
